Chuck vs The Cursed Springs
by Fire From Above
Summary: A mission in China leads Team B to some cursed springs. Now when splashed with cold water, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey experience unfortunate changes. Features elements from Ranma 1/2 no knowledge of that required .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_A/N: This is basically a crossover between _Chuck_ and _Ranma 1/2._ However, it is not necessary to know anything about _Ranma 1/2._ I'm just using the basic concept, and putting Chuck and company into it. Enjoy._

Chapter 1: Time to Believe

One of the upsides that Chuck liked about being an agent was traveling the world on the U.S. government'sdollar. Even if he did have a mission to accomplish, it was incredible seeing the exotic locales on the side.

Currently, Chuck wasn't taking the time to take in the scenery of the Chinese forest that he, Sarah, and Casey were in. Actually, they had come to China to track down a Ring agent who was after some sort dangerous material that the Ring was interested in. As such, after a firefight in an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the forest, Team B had taken up hot pursuit of the agent and his remaining team into the tangle of trees.

"Chuck, do you know where we are?" Sarah asked as they now picked their way through the foliage. They were using some of their tracking skills to trace the path that their opponents had taken.

Consulting his compass and the map, Chuck took a couple of seconds to figure out their location. "As far as I can tell, there is a lot more forest ahead. However, about a mile or two northwest, there seems to be some sort of body of water. Or, actually, a whole bunch of small bodies of water." Chuck flashed on the appropriate Chinese writing so that he could decipher the text on the map. Useful thing, that Intersect. "Ah, it's called Jusenkyo Springs."

Casey grabbed the map from him and took a look himself. "Hm, the terrain suggests a lot of cover and supplies. They might head there to rendezvous with their helicopter or make a stand. There's nothing else around, and the trees would make it difficult for extraction."

"We know that they need to get out of here with their package as quick as possible," Sarah chimed in, "so they might take the risk and go there. I think we know where they're headed."

* * *

"Please stay careful. Springs have powerful curse. Not good if fall in. Forgive my English." Despite the gun in his face and his hands in the air, the Jusenkyo Guide still felt it was his duty to educate and warn the bad people about the springs. He received a pistol whip for his help.

"Shut-up. I don't believe in curses. Ralph, what's the situation? Are they coming yet or not?"

"The chopper will be here in twenty minutes, Jim. And if those spooks find us here, we'll just kill them off." Ralph looked around at the terrain. Various small springs, rock outcroppings, rickety walkways, uneven terrain, and bamboo poles jutting everywhere made the place seem like some sort of commando jungle gym. The thought was pretty exciting to him.

"Jusenkyo Springs for many centuries martial arts training ground. Many come from far away to practice and fight. However, there is great curse as well." The Guide, despite the circumstances, was still trying to be helpful as he could.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Jim ground out.

Before anything else could be said, one of the thugs called out a warning. "Hey boss! I think we've got trouble. Those guys who have been chasing us are having it out with Duke and the boys over in the east end of the area."

"What are you waiting for? It's just three of them versus seven of us. Let's just finish this." Ralph and Jim followed the henchguy out to the battle. The Guide followed.

* * *

Chuck grunted as he took a fist to the stomach. Sarah and Casey were shooting at some other guys and a couple were already down, but there were still enough enemies left to put up quite a fight. Chuck had circled around and tried to get a drop on one of the guys. Fisticuffs ensued. And right now, Chuck was struggling to get back to his feet. However, he saw someone else coming up behind Sarah.

"Sarah, behind you!" She turned around and leaned out of the way of a knife. She unsheathed one of her own and began to duel with him in earnest.

However, Chuck's distraction worked to his opponent's advantage. He was still on all fours and did not see his enemies foot connect with his side. With a grunt of surprise and pain, he found himself kicked over. And even more unfortunately for Chuck, he was kicked into one of the springs.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled. With a final punch, she dropped the guy she was fighting with and ran over to where Chuck had fallen. Chuck's opponent was about to stop her when she stopped short and saw him get out of the pool. "Oh my god, are you alright? Did you-what the hell?" The flabbergasted expression on Sarah's face caused the bad guy to turn around to his fallen opponent.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Just a bit winded. And wet." Chuck got out of the spring dripping wet. But his voice sounded a bit different. He wiped the water and long locks of his hair out of his face to get a better view. Hold on, long locks of hair? Sarah and the opponent were looking at him at shock. Even Casey and his opponent were looking at him with their own expressions of incomprehension. "What?"

"Chuck, what happened to you. You look really different." Sarah's brain was desperately trying to process what she was seeing.

Chuck's hands went to his hair, which had become quite long. He pulled a lock around to look at. That was when he noticed his chest. "Where did these come from!" He grabbed the two fleshy orbs on his chest, and found that they were female breasts. His hands further explored his body, to discover more distinctly toned, but feminine curves. "Oh no, oh no, oh please no." He grabbed his crotch. "OH MY GOD! WHERE'S MY PACKAGE!"

At this point, Jim, Ralph, their flunky, and the Guide had joined in everyone.

"Oh, yes," began the Guide. "Spring of Drowned Girl. Very unfortunate. Happen many centuries ago." He nodded very sagely at this.

"What the hell is going on? How did I turn into a woman?" Everyone was looking between Chuck and the Guide.

"These are Jusenkyo Cursed Springs. If fall into spring, will get curse. Curse activate when get splash from cold water. Hot water reverse spell. Until another splash of cold water." The Guide looked too happy and helpful.

Chuck's opponent took a very appreciative look at her. "Well I've got to say, that is one interesting curse. Why don't I see how complete it is?" With that, he grabbed Chuck's breasts.

"Hey, you pervert!" Chuck slapped the guy's hands away and punched him. He was taken back and lost his footing, landing him into another spring. After some struggling, a rabbit made its way out of the spring, heaving from the effort. Almost everyone was speechless at this display.

"Spring of Drowned Rabbit. Another unfortunate story."

"You mean there really is a curse on these springs?" Jim exclaimed in complete astonishment.

While everyone was preoccupied with these revelations, one of the thugs snuck up on Sarah and got her into a choke hold. She elbowed him and threw him over her shoulder. When he landed on the ground, he lashed out with his foot and knocked her into another spring.

The short exchange jolted everyone out of their surprised states and got things moving again. Chuck started running over to Sarah to see if she was alright. However, Sarah's opponent recovered quickly and began engaging Chuck in some hand-to-hand. Casey began shooting at the Ring agents at earnest, who were even more wary of the treacherous paths and walkways between the pools.

"Everyone, retreat! I don't want to risk getting cursed. Head back into the forest," Ralph yelled out. He, Jim, and three other flunkies quickly and carefully made their way out. Ring Agent Bunny started hopping after them. Chuck was still fighting her guy.

A brutal punch landed Chuck on her back and she tried to get up. However, the Ring agent pulled out a gun on her. "Hold it right there, miss."

Before he could do anything else, Sarah barreled into him. He made quite a splash in another spring. A fox made its way out, looked at everyone else, and ran off.

However, everyone was paying attention to Sarah. Her tail swished behind her. Mocha-colored fur covered her body. She stood on strong looking hooves that could inflict a lot of pain if kicked into soft and yielding human flesh. Using her big eyes, Sarah looked at her long and lean body. She wasn't very sure what she had turned into. Maybe some sort of horse?

The Guide came up to them. "Very sad story with Spring of Drowned Cow. Happened very long ago."

"Moo?" Sarah mooed. She took another frantic look at her and got very distressed "MOO!" She did not seem very happy.

"Hey, Sarah, it's okay. There's not need to be upset. I happen to think you make a very cute cow." Chuck was really trying to be comforting. She wasn't doing too good of a job it, in Sarah's mind.

Casey had come up to the rest of the group. "So let me get this straight. If splashed with cold water, Bartowski will turn into a woman, and Walker will turn into a cow?"

"That correct," answered the Guide.

"If they get splashed with hot water, they turn back to normal?"

"Yes."

"But the curse gets reactivated with cold water?"

"Very right."

Casey considered his next response for a moment. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" His guffaws noted genuine and unabashed humor at Chuck and Sarah's predicament. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I think I like these springs." As he turned to walk away and get their equipment, he tripped over a twig and did a header into another spring.

Sarah and Chuck carefully made their way over to see if he was alright. Casey pulled himself out of the water, fur dripping wet. Sharp claws clacked on the stone ground as he made his way over to them. His predator eyes assessed his form. He bared his sharp teeth and gave a growl.

"Casey," Chuck started, "you're so-"

"Spring of Drowned Shih Tsu. Another tragic tale."

"-cute!" Chuck squealed.

"Arf!" he barked in rage.

"Moo."


	2. No Time for a Cure

_A/N: I don't own Chuck and company or Ranma 1/2. Don't forget to review. No beta, so sorry for any roughness._

Chapter 2: No Time for a Cure

In the Guide's tourist hut, Team Bartowski finished drying off from their splashes of hot water. The mood was a heady mixture of anger, annoyance, urgency, and fear. Fear, mostly from the Guide who was facing down a rather threatening Casey in his natural human form, rather than his cute doggie form.

"Well? Spit it out already. Is there a cure for this stupid curse?" Chuck could have sworn that Casey breathed fire at that. He was just that angry.

Sarah also seemed to radiate violence. "We can't just go around turning into animals whenever we get hit with cold water. Do you have any idea how inconvenient that could be? And embarrassing?"

"Calm down, everyone. He's gone through a lot today, and bullying him like this isn't the best way to find out the cure," Chuck said. "Besides, it's not _that_ bad."

He was met with two venomous glares. Chuck felt himself quail beneath the stares of his very angry partners.

"That's easy for you to say, Bartowski. You're still human. You don't turn into some yapping mutt."

"Or a cow. At least you have individual digits, Casey. I have hooves."

"Technically, Casey, shih tsus aren't mutts. And, um, I don't have anything else." Chuck stopped talking since he couldn't really argue with his teammates about the curse not being that bad.

"So once again," Casey growled to the Guide, "is there a cure?"

"Um, there might be," the guide tentatively said. "If go into Spring of Drowned Boy or Girl, curse might be reversed."

"So where are they?" said Sarah.

"I not know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" she thundered at him. "When people were falling into the springs, you seemed to know what they were!"

"I recognize animals and stories. Not actual springs. They are unmarked." The Guide was feeling extremely nervous.

"So what you're suggesting," Chuck began, "is that we jump into every spring until we find the right one?"

"You could do that," Guide said hopefully.

"How many are there?"

"About 150."

"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY!" Casey exclaimed.

"Guys, between the three of us, I don't think we have the time to jump into 150 springs. There are still some bad guys, we have to catch before they escape with the package." Chuck really did want to reverse the curse, but he was still aware of the mission that they were on. And time was running out. "Besides, how often in the normal course of a day do we get randomly splashed with cold water?"

"Oh," Guide said with a cringe, "best not tempt curse like that."

* * *

The map they had showed that the next most likely place that the Ring agents could get out was about two miles northeast. And since everyone was on a deadline, everyone had to act fast. Team Bartowski was quickly moving through the dense foliage in an attempt to catch up with the Ring agents.

Finally, Team B caught sight of the agents they were after. The Ring operatives were in the middle of a small clearing that had a small opening in the canopy layer just large enough for a helicopter.

"So what's the plan?" Chuck whispered. He could hear the distant sound of a helicopter making its way over. Even closer was a thunderclap. Following the thunderclap was rain. That meant that Casey and Sarah couldn't help formulate a plan since they could no longer talk due to getting transformed into animals. "Damn it."

Sarah and Casey were especially distressed. Sarah was stamping her hooves in frustration while Casey hopped about on his stubby legs in rage. He was further amusing to look at since he was a shih tsu with long flowing fur that now dripped and clung to his tiny body. Chuck was faring better since she was still human. Before she could think of a plan, a helicopter descended into the clearing.

"Alright, guys. We don't have much time to come up with a better plan, so let's just sneak our way onto the chopper from behind and take them by surprise." She was met with rather incredulous looks from a dog and a cow. "Let's just try our best."

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey did their best to sneak over to the enemy group as they boarded the chopper. Surprisingly, they were able to sneak up right behind them and strike.

Chuck delivered a high kick to one guy. Even though she was able to hit him, her new proportions threw her off balance and she toppled over to the side. Before she could get up, another guy drew his gun over. Casey, with his excellent sense of timing, flew through the air in a high jump and clamped his jaws around the guy's hand. He cried out in pain as he dropped the gun. He tried to shake Casey off, but Casey held firm. Meanwhile, Sarah had bowled over two other agents and was trampling her hooves on them.

"Hurry up and get into the helicopter! We have to leave now before the package becomes unstable." Jim shouted. He had just set it inside the chopper and was trying to herd his teammates on.

Instead, he was met with Chuck's fist, followed up with a couple of other strikes. After slugging it out for a couple of seconds, Jim got Chuck into a headlock.

"I've got to say, man," Jim started, "you make one attractive woman. If I had some more time, I would have-"

He was interrupted by Casey, who had latched onto something dangling from Jim's belt. It gave way, and Casey found his mouth full of grenade that no longer had a pin in it. He quickly spit it out and ran for the chopper. Everyone saw the situation in brief panic. Chuck took that moment to elbow Jim in the gut and throw him over her shoulder. Her, Sarah, and Casey quickly made their way onto the helicopter, subdued the pilot, and took off. They cleared the blast and headed for their base.

* * *

"Whoa, that was a close one, right guys?" Chuck chirped at her teammates as she piloted the helicopter.

"Moo," Sarah mooed. She was standing awkwardly, with most of her bulk in the passenger area while her head was wedged in between the pilot and copilot seats.

"Arf arf," Casey barked. He squeezed his way between Sarah's legs and hopped onto the copilot chair. "Ruff."

"...I have no idea what you guys just said. This is going to be hard talking if you don't have human vocal cords. If only we had some hot water at hand. Hold on, we actually do!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a thermos.

Before the trio had left Jusenkyo, the Guide had given them a thermos of hot water in case they transformed. Chuck fumbled with the thermos while flying the chopper, which she found to be quite difficult. When she finally got it open, of course she dropped it. "Whoops."

"MOOO!" The thermos had spilled out under Sarah. She took advantage of her position and fell right onto the hot water underneath her, quickly transforming into a human again. Casey quickly followed her lead and rolled around in what was left of the hot water. Fortunately, there was just enough for him to transform.

"I can't believe you dropped the hot water," Casey seethed at Chuck.

"Sorry, maybe it's the power of the curse that made me drop it?"

"Or it's just your usual clumsy self," he bit back.

"Once again, sorry. Is there any left for me?"

Sarah picked up the thermos and looked in. "Sorry Chuck, none left."

"Aw, I would have liked to be my normal self again," she pouted adorably.

"Look on the bright side," Sarah said, "at least you're still human. When we land, we'll find some hot water for you."

"Hold on a minute," Casey interrupted. "Are you telling me that you had hot water on you the whole time?"

"Yeah. Remember when the Guide gave it to us? And besides, I kind of forgot about it during the fight."

_"You _forgot_ about it?"_ Casey was absolutely pissed.

"Uh, well, sorry. We were kind of busy. And besides, it was raining. It wouldn't have done us any good if we used it only to get soaked with cold water again. And since I'm a girl right now, it would be wrong and inappropriate of you to manhandle me in anger," Chuck ended trying to defuse Casey's anger.

"You're no girl, you're still some moron with overdeveloped lady feelings."

"Back off, Casey," Sarah defended. "Chuck's right. It would not have done us any good. Right now, let's just focus on getting the package back to the lab so that it can get stabilized."

* * *

It was a lot of work getting the package and it's unstable material back to the lab and back to stability. Team B had to do a lot of coordinating with Chinese and American officials to get things straight. They also had to coordinate with cleanup crews to make sure that none of the Ring agents they were going against were captured if still alive.

In the end of the mission, it was three extremely weary agents that trudged their way onto a plane back home. Just as they were landing back at LAX, Chuck realized that they had forgotten something in the middle of all the bureaucracy they had to endure.

"Um, guys?" He tentatively asked.

"Yeah?"

"Grunt."

"What about the cure to our curses?"

"..."

"..."

"Aw, fuck," someone succinctly summed up.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Things are going to really get entertaining now._


	3. Reactions

_A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. Beyond that, let's see how everyone back home responds._

Chapter 3: Reactions

Beckman's face showed disbelief and major skepticism. She was wondering what happened on that mission that would make them think up something so fantastical.

"Look, I'll show you." With that statement, Chuck grabbed the cold glass of water that he had been drinking from and tossed some of it on himself. Beckman became a believer when she saw Chuck's features feminize at that cold splash.

"And the others?"

"Yeah, them too. Watch."

"Hold on, Chuck!"

"Don't you dare, Bartowski!"

Their protests were in vain since Chuck quickly splashed Sarah and Casey with the rest of her water. They were not quick enough to get out of the way, so they could no longer effectively complain.

"MOO! MOOOO!" Sarah lowed in annoyance and anger.

"Arfarfarfarf!" Casey agreed. They were not too pleased with Chuck activating their curses.

Beckman tried to keep a poker face at the revelation. Her lips were formed in a hard straight line. The rest of her face was tight with controlled tension.

"Excuse me a moment," she said before her hand quickly darted to the side. She had shut her side of the video off. However, the button she pushed only cut the video, not the audio. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Her peals of unrestrained amusement did nothing to improve Team B's mood.

XXXX

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Chuck answered. Him and Morgan were leaning against the Nerd Herd kiosk where Chuck was telling Morgan about the curse.

"Can I see? Like, is there a flash of light and you are all woman, or do your features melt into something feminine?" Morgan was really eager to see the transformation.

"I'll show you later, Morgan. I guess it's not that bad for me, but Casey and Sarah are at a real disadvantage." Before he could continue, Morgan dashed off.

"Bartowski, will you quit talking about the curse." Casey had come up behind Chuck to growl out his displeasure at Chuck for sharing such information. "Not everyone has to hear about it. So keep quiet."

"Come on, Casey. Morgan is bound to find out anyway. So it's best to just tell him right now."

"He doesn't need to know. How is he bound to find out? It's not like we get randomly splashed with cold water on a regular daily basis."

Chuck paused at that statement and reflected on something the Guide had said. "You know, the Guide said something about tempting the curse. Maybe there's more to it than the transformation?"

Before Casey could tell Chuck how much of a moron he is, Morgan had dashed back with a cup of cold water. However, he seemed to have left behind his sense of self preservation.

"Let me see!"

"Hold on! Not in the middle of-"

Before Chuck could finish, Morgan splashed both him and Casey with the water. Casey was already hopping up and down and yapping in anger. Chuck tried to pull her shirt away from her soaked chest.

"That is so cool! What's it like being a girl? And especially with those?" Morgan was pointing at Chuck's chest.

"Seriously? Not cool, Morgan. Especially in the middle of the store." To say that she was annoyed would be putting it lightly. And she did not want the entire store knowing about the curse. At that point, Casey gave into his rage and bit Morgan's ankle.

"Ow, that stings. Will you let go? Real mature, Casey."

XXXX

Jeff was blearily making his way back into the store when he saw her. She was a brunette goddess. Tall. Luxurious hair that he could already imagine running his fingers through. Even though she wasn't wearing the most flattering clothing, he could tell that she had a knockout figure. And those legs were a mile high. He could clearly see her in his mind's eye wearing the tiniest microskirt to show off those amazing gams. Then, there was her rack. The ill fit of her shirt was compensated for by the fact that it was wet. And it clung to every perfect curve with see through delight. Her breasts was a lot better than even his sister's.

In a trance, Jeff glided over to her as if on clouds and leered. He was now a believer in love at first sight. The hottie looked over at him startled and quickly removed some sort of ID badge.

"Hey," Jeff said to her chest. He flicked his eyes up to her's before letting his gaze drift down her killer body. Then his gaze locked back onto her mammaries. "I'm Jeff. And I have to tell you, you have the most amazing tits in the world." He felt his pants tighten a bit.

Even though Chuck is physically female, she still had the mind and mentality of a guy. So she didn't think to cover her chest when Jeff came over. However, Jeff's creepy leer made her realize that she should probably do that.

"Eep!" she squeaked, her arms crossing over her chest to hopefully stop him from staring.

"So, you look like a new Nerd Herder," Jeff continued as he casually leaned into her and rested his elbow on the counter. "What's your name?"

"Um, my name is Chu- uh, Charlotte," Chuck stammered. She _really_ did not want Jeff to know about her condition.

"Well, Charlotte, how about we go get a drink and come back to my van later tonight?" He wriggled his eyebrows in, what he thought, was a seductive way. Chuck threw up a bit in her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, Jeff. What do you think you're doing?" Morgan valiantly stepped in to protect his friend from the creep's advances.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he replied in a very loud stage whisper. "I'm trying to get laid."

Chuck felt her stomach and bile twist and writhe in disgust. Casey, on the other hand, seemed to be rolling around on the floor laughing. Laughing as best as a shih tsu can.

Jeff noticed Casey. "Is that your dog? Here, let me hold him." _I hope that's a good pick-up line. And if I show I like dogs, she's going to be giving it up in no time._

"Why, yes it is." Chuck knelt down to scoop Casey into her arms before Jeff could do anything. She wanted to get back at Casey for laughing at her, as well as use him as a shield from Jeff's eyes. "His name is, it's uh, Mr. Woofies. Isn't that right Mr. Woofies?" she finished in a babying voice. Casey gave a cute doggy growl. "Aw, he agrees. But, I really need to get going."

"Hold on," Jeff said. "What about that date?"

Chuck ran off with Casey before anything else could happen while Morgan distracted Jeff.

XXXX

Ellie was laughing and Devon was staring. Chuck was standing before them showing off her new curves. Morgan was washing the dishes while Sarah was sitting in a chair.

"Bro, er, sis," Devon began. He was kind of unsure on what to say. The femme Chuck before him was kind of blowing his mind. "What are those like?" he finished pointing at Chuck's chest.

"I don't know. They're, just, you know, there. My balance is kind of different, which is a lot more noticeable when I'm fighting. It also feels weird not having anything between my legs."

"Well," Devon struggle with words, "you look great. Amazing even."

"You do know where my eyes are, right?" Chuck deadpanned. Devon's eyes whipped up and off of her chest.

"Sorry, bro. It's just, not something you see every day."

"I understand. I mean, they're boobs and we're guys."

"Yeah. And those are some awesome boobs, Chuck. They're even nicer than-" Devon all of a sudden became aware of Ellie in the same room, "-a lot of other women's." _Nice save._

"Devon, why are you so obviously ogling my brother?" Ellie said with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, it doesn't count with Chuck. It's alright for me to look at his, I mean, her boobs because Chuck is in actuality a guy. And I know that it's Chuck in a female body. As another guy, it's alright for me to ask another guy what his experience with breasts is. You know, it's a guy thing." Ellie still didn't seem any more pleased. "I mean, I'm not doing it with lust in my heart. Chuck has a great pair of breasts, but it's still Chuck. You know, a guy." Devon was not sure how much of a hole he had just dug himself into.

Morgan decided this would be a great opportunity to break in and divert anymore awkwardness in the room. "Even though it's great that Chuck can now become a woman-"

"How's that great? No offense to women, I just don't want to change forms in general."

"-let's find out more about Sarah's transformation. Why don't you show us?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for a cow to all of a sudden appear in your living room," Sarah said as she walked over to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. "I'm at the biggest disadvantage because I absolutely cannot grip anything. Also, I'm big with limited maneuverability. If Casey turns into a dog, he can blend in and go into a lot of places. That's not the same thing with a cow."

At that moment, Morgan was turning around with a pan filled with water so that it could soak. Unfortunately, the curse used that moment to strike and Morgan with the pan of water collided with Sarah. She promptly turned into a cow. And she was pissed.

"MOO!" Sarah bellowed at Morgan. Her size was now taking up most of the room in the kitchen, which meant that Morgan was hemmed into the sink.

"Sarah! Sorry, it was a mistake. Please let me get around you. I can't reach anything to transform you back. You're a cow, you're too big!"

Morgan had never thought before that cows could be scary. That thought was rapidly changing. Sarah was still acting real pissy and aggressive toward him that he was actually on the countertop reaching for a cup.

"Um, Sarah," Chuck said nervously, "maybe you should give him some room so that he could fix you?" Chuck and everyone else was also seeing how scary cows could be.

Finally, Morgan was able to get a cup, fill it with hot water from the sink, and splashed Sarah. She was in front of him looking rather demonic.

"Too big! Did you just call me fat?"

"No! I didn't call you fat, I called you a cow!"

He really shouldn't have said that.

XXXX

_Hey guys, so thank you for reading. If you enjoyed or hated this, please tell me. Just hit the review link below. It would be nice to have some feedback. And sorry for begging for reviews._


	4. Shimmy shimmy

_A/N: I own nothing. Let's see how the trio do on a mission. And sorry, but it's kind of a mess. Enjoy anyway._

Chapter 4: Shimmy shimmy

"Absolutely preposterous! Do you really expect me to believe that these springs are cursed?"

The Ring scientist turned and walked away in a huff, peeved at being pulled away from his research. He tripped over a stone and fell into one of the pools. A guinea pig desperately thrashed its way out.

"Holy shit, there is a curse!" the scientist's companion proclaimed.

* * *

Sarah gave Chuck another reassuring kiss. "Don't worry. I will always stay true to you, emotionally, intellectually, and physically. I'm just going to get him to take me back to his room, quickly plant a few bugs, and then leave before he can make a move."

"I know, it's just, I still don't like the whole thing. But I trust you." Chuck gave Sarah another kiss.

"Ugh," Casey moaned in disgust. "Just get in there, do your thing, and get out. The mark is not going to be there any longer, so we're on a schedule."

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah got out of the van through the back. They were parked about a block away from the club where the mark was. At that moment, a car drove quickly by. It hit a puddle and splashed the agents before they could react.

"DAMN IT!" Chuck shouted. Casey and Sarah were also voicing their displeasure. Chuck went back into the van to find hot water, but couldn't find anything. And there wasn't enough time to find any either. "Sarah, you've got to get in here. Cows tend to attract attention in the city."

As Sarah and Casey squeezed into the van, Chuck realized that it was up to her to do the mission. She looked through some of the stuff in storage looking for an extra dress.

"Sarah, can you move? You're taking up most of the room in here. And I am not calling you fat." Sarah huffed in annoyance and shuffled a bit out of the tight space. Casey jumped in and tried to look for something that could help.

Chuck quickly took off her clothing and tried to get the dress on. Even though she was now female, she still kept her 6'4" height. That meant that she was at least size or two too small for Sarah's clothing. On Sarah, the dress was loose and flowing, but sexy. It reached just below mid-thigh, which kept it tasteful but enticing. On Chuck, the dress became a second skin. Her boxers were longer than the skirt, so she had to take those off. She also couldn't fit into the bust. After a couple of moments trying to stuff her boobs into the cups, she decided to go another route. She grabbed a knife, cut the straps, and retied them into a halter. The top portion wouldn't have shown too much breast on Sarah. Stretched over Chuck's ample bosom, the material was reduced to two narrow strips that just covered the essentials. Basically, Sarah would have looked classy, but Chuck looked like a whore.

While this was all happening, Casey and Sarah were watching. Sarah was trying to clamp down on the odd jealous feelings she was getting at seeing how much bustier Chuck was than her. Casey knew that was Chuck, and knew that the woman changing in front of him was really a guy. But he couldn't help notice that Chuck was at the moment an incredibly bodacious babe. That was really making him uncomfortable. And he couldn't figure out how to stop the vigorous wagging of his tale.

"Alright, I can do this. It shouldn't be that hard to convince the guy to bring me up to his room, right?" Casey shook his head and Sarah just glared. "Right. So, shoes."

Chuck found a pair of high-heeled sandals that she was just able to squeeze her feet into. She then grabbed the purse with the bugs. She stepped out of the van and realized that she might have to practice walking in heels since she fell over. Said action resulted in her skirt hiking up past her hips, showing off everything. She was only marginally grateful that only Casey and Sarah saw that.

As she readjusted her dress, she began walking to the club. Chuck was feeling very self conscious because of all the stares that she was getting. Her self-consciousness also stemmed from how slinky her outfit was. With every step she took, her dress shimmied up just a bit more. And what was worse was that there was not a long way it had to shimmy up before she was completely exposed. It was getting annoying and embarrassing having to pull the hem of her skirt down every third step.

Naturally modest, Chuck was really pushing herself to use her body to her advantage. And since they knew that the mark would be leaving in a couple of minutes, she had to go fast. She went up to the bouncer at the front of the line, hoping that he would just let her in. She'd seen a couple of women do that before.

"Hey there, handsome." Chuck cringed inwardly at the line. "How about you just let me come on in?" Since she was a guy in her mind, she had a good idea of what guys would like. So with that thought, she lightly jiggled her chest. However, that slight movement caused her girls to pop out. "Sorry," she said, trying to stuff them back into their meager coverings.

"That's alright, girl," the bouncer said, gaze firmly locked on her chest. "Don't be afraid to come to me if you need any help for anything."

"Thanks, and sorry about the whole popping out thing. I'm trying to get used to them," Chuck said with a flush of embarrassment.

"Really? The way they jiggled said all natural."

Chuck grinned and walked away, feeling his eyes on her ass. An ass that was hanging half out. Chuck pulled the skirt down again, mindful of the people watching her. She saw the mark getting up to leave across the room. Quickly, she made her way over and blocked his path in, what she hoped, was an enticing way.

"Hey. How about I get you a drink?" Chuck all of a sudden couldn't figure out how women flirted. Was she coming on too strong? Desperate? Do guys like that?

The mark, named Anton for ease of reference, was looking her up and down. He didn't have to use his imagination too much since he had an unrestricted view of her cooch. Chuck discretely tried to cover that.

"I don't know. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, but I've already seen what you've got."

"Yeah, but you haven't experienced it," Chuck responded flirtatiously. On the inside, she was quailing at the thought of having to actually sleep with him. Chuck was still a male on the inside. _I'm not actually going to sleep with him. As Sarah said, I'll just distract him, quickly plant the bugs, and leave before he stops me._

"Well, I'm not really one for whores," Anton said with a smirk. "I'd rather just get it for free. And you're way too desperate."

_Oh no! I'm losing him. What do I do?_ "Oh, I'm so sorry," Chuck said with a forlorn expression. "I have absolutely no idea how to flirt with a man. I've only been with women before, so it's a lot different flirting with them."

Anton's interest was piqued. "Really? You swing that way?"

Chuck saw her angle. "Yes. And I just broke up with my girlfriend, who was cheating on me with another woman. She's always doing that. So I just want to get back at her. And I think that the best way to do that would be to sleep with a man." Chuck saw that she totally had him, so she did the clincher. She leaned close and said, "And just so you know, I've never even experienced a masculine touch, so..."

* * *

She shrieked when he tried to kiss her in the elevator. She was a firmly straight man on the inside, so she wasn't too keen on kissing a guy if it wasn't life or death _(Chuck vs. The Ex)_. Anton was looking at her with lust, thinking that she was playing hard to get. Which she was.

The doors pinged open and she ran out. Unfortunately, she still wasn't too steady in high heels, so she fell over. And once again, she cursed her obscenely short dress. Before Chuck could get up, Anton lifted her up in his arms and took her to his room. He had already fished out his key and had the door open. He walked in and threw her on the bed, where she bounced enticingly.

Chuck was surprised that the halter straps hadn't come undone already. _Damn, I just had to think that_, she thought to herself when the knot failed. She quickly pulled her top back up and barely had the time to roll to the side to avoid Anton from jumping on her.

"Wow, you're really excited for this," Chuck said with a nervous giggle.

"I've got to admit, the whole hesitant lesbian virgin act is a huge turn-on." Anton made another grab for Chuck and she dived to the side.

She grabbed the purse she dropped on the bed, quickly took out a bug, and attached it to the underside of the bed. Anton's hands grabbed at her hips and she darted away, attaching another bug to the underside of the side table.

After Chuck got over her initial squeamishness over have to get romantic with Anton, she saw how she could turn the situation to her advantage. She taunted him and danced just out of reach. While he was distracted by her coy ministrations, she was able to get more bugs in the room. The hard part was getting out of there.

"Um, you know, I think I should first call my girlfriend to tell her that I might be late," Chuck said nervously.

"Really? Well, I think that for someone to not appreciate you like you should, you should just get revenge. So enough playing, and let me show you how sex is really done."

An odd scratching and scrabbling was heard at the door. Chuck took that moment of distraction to open it and hope for a plan to form.

"Did you call room service, or something?" Chuck opened the door and saw nothing. Then she heard a bark at her feet and Casey came bounding in. "Oh, Mr. Woofies! I totally forgot about you. I'm so sorry, baby."

Chuck picked up Casey and brought him over to Anton. "This is my wittle doggie woggie, Mr. Woofies. Mr. Woofies, say hi to Mr. Anton," Chuck said in the most irritating baby voice possible. She finds it a turn-off when girls talk like that, so she hoped that worked the same way on Anton.

"Right," Anton said in astonishment in the shift of mood. "How did your dog get here?"

"I left him at the bar when I saw you and he probably followed us. He's so smart and loyal and really knows how to use those elevators. Really, it's just uncanny." Chuck then turned her attention to Casey and made those irritating kissy faces that people make with cute little dogs. "Yes, you're such a smart doggie. Always find me anywhere. Why, yes you can! Yes you can!"

"That's great," Anton cut in, trying to get their activities back on. He reached over, but Casey growled.

"Mr. Woofies, that's a bad dog," Chuck fake admonished.

Casey then lunged out of Chuck's arms and bit Anton. Anton yelped and shook Casey off, but Casey went in for another attack. Chuck stood off to the side, trying to put on the distressed damsel show.

"No Mr. Woofies, that's a bad Mr. Woofies! We've went over this before, biting people is bad. Especially when mama's working!"

Normally, Anton didn't think shih tsus were all that frightening. But Casey was doggedly pursuing him and nipping at his ankles.

"Get out! And take your stupid mutt with you before I call the cops!"

"Sorry, sorry." Chuck grabbed a growling and struggling Casey and bolted out of the door.

After falling again from her too-high heels, she took them off and ran off to the van, paying little heed to how much skin she was showing or how her halter top failed again. She let Casey into the back and urged Sarah to squeeze the rest of herself in. They then drove off in search of hot water.

* * *

Beckman was trying desperately not to laugh. "Excuse me a moment." She turned off the monitor.

Chuck turned to Casey. "So how did you find me?"

"Just a good bit of old fashioned spy work. And being small has its advantages. Even though I'm a wussy dog, it was still satisfying venting my rage like that." Casey continued to clean his guns.

"Yeah, fine. You get to be a predator and bite people while I have to stay squeezed in the van," Sarah said with a frown. "I feel useless as a cow. I hate this curse."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the stupid mission as well. _


	5. Phalanges!

_A/N: I still don't own them._

Chapter 5: Phalanges!

Ellie burst into the living room excitedly. Her sudden entrance made Chuck jump a bit. A startled Sarah vaulted over a chair and took a fighting position by the open window.

Ignoring their startledness, Ellie gushed to Chuck, "Alright, Chuck. Since you're spending part of your time as a woman, I think we need to prepare for that."

Puzzled, he replied, "Prepared? How?"

"Well, I've always wanted to have a sister to go shopping with, so now my wish is partially answered!"

"I'm not your sister."

_Splash._ "Now you are! Add water, instant girl."

"Seriously Ellie? Not cool. And I don't really need women's clothing. I just need to find some hot water and I'm back to being a guy. So it's kind of pointless."

"What about that last mission, huh? How you had to borrow Sarah's clothes? You can't rely on her wardrobe since you're different sizes. And what about when you have to go undercover as a woman?"

"I've never had to do that before."

"Before, the female you could rely on for that stuff didn't turn into a cow at inopportune moments."

"Chuck," Sarah cut in, "I think it's a good idea for you to get some clothes, in case you need them. As we found out in the last mission, the curse is going to hit when we don't want it."

"Thank you, Sarah," Ellie profused. "So first things first, undergarments."

"What?" Chuck was rather taken aback. "No way, I am not wearing women's underwear."

"Chuck," Ellie replied patiently, "you are going to get some panties, because boxers don't work as well with women's clothing. And you are in desperate need of a bra. With the size of those girls, you need a lot of support and control. It will also keep men from staring at them, and make them feel more comfortable."

"What? Men aren't going to stare at them. And how are they going to know I'm not wearing a bra?"

"Really, Chuck?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room. "You look like a cartoon character. Put on a red wig, and you'd be a dead ringer for Jessica Rabbit."

Ellie and Sarah added their thoughts. Sarah said, "Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that you never notice when a woman is not wearing a bra? And that you're not going to draw any stares?"

Chuck fidgeted a bit. "Well, I guess, I've never given it that much thought. I mean, I don't go around staring at women's chests."

"I'm your straight married sister, and even I want to stare at them. We're going shopping now."

"Chuck, go with your sister. I have to get to Castle and do some paperwork. Just have fun and indulge in your feminine side," Sarah encouraged.

At that moment, a spray of water came in through the open window that Sarah was standing by.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Devon said as he came to the window. "I was going to start watering the plants outside when I lost control of the hose. I hope I didn't cause any damage. Is there any-AAUUUGH!" Devon finished with a shriek when Sarah charged at him. She mooed in anger at his retreating back as he ran into his apartment.

* * *

Casey was getting ready for the day. But first, he had to do some home repairs. There was something wrong with his house phone, so he was trying to get it off the side of the cabinet. Unfortunately, it wasn't coming off too easily. And he sure as hell didn't want to get Chuck to fix it, despite his superior qualifications to do so.

"Grr, get off. You. Stupid. Son. Of. A. Bitch!"

With one last final tug, the phone receiver came flying off the cabinet. With the force that Casey was using, he flew back with the receiver and accidently broke the faucet. Water sprayed out and turned Casey into a cute little doggie. That was rapidly getting wet.

With a yelp, he ran out of range of the water and tried to shake himself dry. He looked over at the faucet and saw that even though the spray wasn't very strong, it was still going.

He needed to get to some hot water, so he ran over to the bathroom. His heart sank when he saw the door closed. Going on his hind legs was not enough to reach the handle. Jumping up and trying to latch on was proving nigh impossible.

Giving up on that, he ran up the stairs to the other bathroom. Those stairs are quite more taxing when legs are so stumpy. Finally, he reached the bathroom. And its closed door. Barking in frustration, he once again tried to reach the handle and failed.

Casey assessed his other options. Not only was the front door closed, it was locked. Double trouble. Morgan and Devon were working, Walker was at Castle, and Chuck and Ellie were shopping. Great, he needed to get in contact with someone.

* * *

Another grunt of frustration indicated Chuck's mood as she struggled with the fifth bra that Ellie wanted her to try. She was adept at taking the garments off of another person, but putting them on herself was proving to be another matter altogether.

"So, how is it? Let me see." Chuck let Ellie into the fitting room to appraise her bra selection. "Hm, I think we might need to go up another cup size since you're still spilling out over the top. Are you adjusting the straps properly?"

"Yes. It's just really awkward trying to hook the stupid thing together. I still don't understand why I have to get this stuff. You know, Princess Leia didn't have to wear a bra. George Lucas didn't think that they would exist in the future."

"I know. Instead, she had to get duct taped. And it's not that far in the future, yet. So for now, you'll need a bra."

"Why can't I just wear those sports bras? All I have to do is pull them on. And they give me a ton of support."

"That's because they are for sports, not everyday use. Now, how about this sexy and lacy little number?"

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense. Shouldn't all bras provide a lot of support? Like sports level support?"

"Get over it. Now try this on and I'll get some more for you to try. And then we can get you some sexy underwear." With that, Ellie excitedly flounced out of the small room.

"Women really put up with this?" Chuck mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sarah went to the back of the Orange Orange to get a bracelet she accidently threw out with the trash the other day. Or at least, that might have happened. All she knew was that she needed to look all places to make sure she didn't lose it.

Hooray for her, she found it after rooting through some trash. Cursing her momentary stupidity and flicking off miscellaneous debris, she hopped out of the dumpster and into the tossed bucketful of dishwasher water from the restaurant next door. She knew that they had poor plumbing and sometimes threw their old water out through the back door, but she never really complained. Now, she was incredibly pissed.

With a moo of outrage, she charged into the now closed door. She hit her head on it, and realized that it felt just like banging her head against a solid door. Shaking her head, she looked around. A cow walking around the lot of the plaza would draw attention. She couldn't go through the front or back entrances of Orange Orange because she didn't have the required limbs to operate the doors to Castle.

Feeling exposed and not knowing what to do, she decided to go to the Buy More loading dock, which might provide more cover. As surreptitiously as she could, she trotted over and hid behind the bay. The high wall behind the store hid her from the freeway on the other side. Satisfied with the cover, she began to think about her options.

A falling can and soft voices interrupted her musing. She quickly looked around to see Jeff and Lester making their way down the loading bay. Unfortunately, they spotted her.

An eternity seemed to go by before Jeff broke the silence. "Hey, Lester. Is that a cow? I don't think I'm drunk enough yet to hallucinate my middle school experiences."

"Yeah," Lester responded, "that looks like a cow." A beat. "What do you think we should do with it?"

"We have to tip it."

Lester and Sarah gave him puzzled stares. Lester decided he should find out his friend's reasoning. "And why do we have to tip it?"

"It's just general knowledge. When you see a cow, you have to try to tip it over. It's a time honored college tradition."

"No, that's something you do when you're dru-oh, right. Look who I'm talking to."

Sarah slowly turned around so that she was facing them. She planted her hooves, lowered her head, swished her tale, and invited them to bring it with just a look.

"Dude," Jeff said, "she's totally challenging us. We have to put that dumb cow in her place. Alright, cow," he said to Sarah, "show us what you got!"

Sarah obliged.

* * *

"I already know my size, Ellie. I don't need to try it on."

Said sister rubbed her temples in frustration at how much of a guy Chuck was being. "Different companies have differences in their sizes. You have to try things on, you can't just rely on the label."

"When I'm male, I don't have to deal with this stuff."

"Well, boo-hoo. Now you do. Now march yourself to the dressing room and try the damn pants on. And try it with the purple tank top. I think those two would go best together. And then we have to find another top to go with those pants."

"Why do women have to make clothes shopping so complicated?"

"Now, Chuck!"

* * *

Casey struggled and heaved, but he was unsuccessful in getting the chair up the step so that he could reach the bathroom handle. He inwardly pouted at how weak and useless his jaws were in grabbing the stupid chair and hauling it up one measly step. Cursing at whoever designed the room, he decided to try the master bathroom again.

After another staggering flight up the stairs, he saw that there was even flooring between his wheeled desk chair and the bathroom door. Of course, he rationalized, he didn't outright recognize that because the curse is supposed to make his life harder. Kicking himself, he wheeled the chair over and hopped on up.

A brief struggle with the handle showed him the winner, and he gleefully entered the bathroom with its promise of hot water. Turning around again to bring the chair in, he realized he must have accidently knocked it over while he was trying to open the door. Stupid curse.

With a growl of frustration, he figured out how to get up to the sink. The first step of his plan would be to jump on to the toilet and then jump to the small counter. However, he noticed that the toilet seat was up, which would make it extremely difficult to get on. He grabbed the seat with his teeth and was able to get it down. With that done, he struggled onto the toilet and promptly fell in.

* * *

"This is the last time I listed to one of your stupid drunken ideas!" Lester shouted at Jeff. The two were currently in a dumpster, trying to escape the wrath of Sarah.

"I thought it would just stand there and let us tip it over. I didn't know it was some sort of evil ninja cow."

They cringed and held each other as their haven shuddered again at Sarah's impact. Her loud and agitated mooing further cowed them into deeper terror.

"What do we do now?" Lester asked.

"I know! Let's call Chuck. He probably knows how to deal with an evil cow."

"What makes you think Chuck knows anything about cows?"

"He knows a lot of stuff."

"Eh, good enough for me. Besides, the cow might go after Chuck and we could get out of here."

* * *

Chuck and Ellie were driving home when Chuck's cell rang. "Hello?" she answered.

* * *

Jeff's heart skipped a beat and he felt an odd feeling in him. It was almost like soaring when he heard _her_ voice.

"Hey, Charlotte," he began. "Can you come over to the Buy More? I need to see you again."

"Is that Charlotte?" Lester asked. He had not yet seen the apparent goddess of beauty that Jeff was talking about. The same goddess that he dreamed about.

"Yeah, it's her."

"Well, don't forget to tell her about the cow before you perv out on her. Business before pleasure, my brother." He paused. "And what's she doing with Chuck's phone?"

"Right. Anyways, Charlotte. There's a cow that's trying to kill me and Lester so-"

* * *

"I'm on my way!" Chuck cut off before she hung up. "Hurry to the Buy More. Sarah's been transformed, and we have to keep her from killing Jeff and Lester."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Just drive."

* * *

Chuck followed the agitated mooing to the back of the Buy More where Sarah was keeping Jeff and Lester at bay. She ran over and got her attention.

"Sarah, go down to the side of the building. Ellie is there with some hot water."

Gratefully, she ran off to regain her true self. Chuck was about to walk over there herself when she was suddenly swept up into Jeff's arms.

"Thank you for saving me, Charlotte," he slurred with adoration. "I think this is the part where I'm supposed to give you a kiss."

Chuck freaked and jumped out of his arms before his lips could touch her. She started backing off with her arms raised in front of her, as if to ward the two off.

"You're welcome, but it was no big deal."

"Why did you have Chuck's phone?" asked Lester. Even though he seemed a little suspicious of her, he was also quite turned on at her pleasing shape. "You're not another 'other woman' now, are you?"

"No, no! I'm not dating Chuck. I'm actually Chuck's, um, cousin. Distant cousin," she answered while she continued to shy away.

"Even so..." Jeff started to insinuate before he verged onto another topic. "Listen, Charlotte. I really feel like I need to thank you. My van is out in front, and it's got a really nice mattress in the back-"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Chuck yelled and ran off before he could finish.

* * *

Sarah, Ellie, and Chuck trudged back home after a long and annoying day.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sarah muttered.

"As if this wasn't ridiculous in the first place?" Chuck sighed back, grateful to have a penis again.

"It shouldn't be too hard to rig up some sort of system that would conveniently give us access to hot water if-"

"Whoa, hold on," Chuck cut Sarah off. "That was a really bad way to phrase that. By saying it shouldn't be too hard, you are inviting the curse to make it impossible to do that."

"Aw, shit," Sarah sighed in resignation.

"Help!" Casey shouted from his window.

Chuck blinked in confusion. "Did you just say 'help'?"

"Shut up. The kitchen faucet is broken and the spray is reaching the doorway. I can't get out. I need someone to turn off the water from the outside."

"Can't you go through the window, Casey?" Ellie asked.

Casey screwed his face up in frustration. "I hate this curse.


	6. What Dreams are Made Of

_A/N: I claim no ownership over anyone or anything. Also, thanks to P.J. Murphy for the polish on this chapter. So go ahead, turn off your brain, and read on. This chapter is a little extra stupid and convoluted setups._

Chapter 6: What Dreams Are Made Of

"Despite the fact that I can turn into a woman, I'm still not comfortable with this situation."

"As we have learned, it's best we be prepared. Now, the mark has just walked into the room. See him?" Sarah whispered into Chuck's ear.

The two of them were dressed to the nines in a swanky club lounge. Casey was backing them up at the bar, which the two were right now leaning against. All three of them were discreetly watching the mark walk through the room.

"Don't worry, Chuck," Sarah reassured her boy…er, girlfriend. "You just have to get him to notice you and come over here. Let me do the rest."

"There is something very wrong about this," Casey muttered behind them while polishing a glass.

"Okay. I can do this. Just do some sort of come hither look and we've got him."

Chuck stepped forward, made eye contact, and struck a sexy pose. Something a guy would do if he was impersonating a sexy woman, which was more or less exactly what Chuck was doing. Except he had all the correct parts.

However, she might have overdone it a bit, as the mark's eyes were focused so much on her, he didn't notice the chair in front of him. He tripped over it and cracked his head on the table. Silence reigned as the people in the room watched a puddle of blood pool beneath his head.

"She killed him with her looks!" somebody shouted. Murmurs rose in the crowd as everyone gave curious/lustful looks to Chuck.

"No I didn't! I mean, he wasn't looking where he was going. He just tripped. I had nothing to do with it," Chuck tried to defend herself.

"She's too hot!" "That's got to be illegal!" "I'd hit that!" The crowd continued to ogle and fawn over Chuck's unnatural hotness. Sarah stood to the side feeling invisible.

"Well, Walker? Have you ever had that effect on a man before?" Casey asked with a smirk. He was definitely enjoying needling her about her non-existent jealousy. Sarah was not as amused.

Chuck was looking intimidated at the crowd of adoring and amorous men surrounding her. Sarah was trying…and failing…to squelch the feeling of jealousy setting up camp in her gut. Dammit, she was 100% real woman, all the time!

Sarah couldn't hold it in any longer."She wasn't always a woman! She was a man just a couple of hours ago!"

That stopped the crowd…for a moment. "Who cares? She's still hot!" A chorus of enthusiastic agreement followed.

"This can't get any more ridiculous," Sarah fumed.

"Hold it right there!" a cop shouted from the door. He sauntered up to Chuck and pulled out a ticket pad. "Do you have a license for those?"

"License for what?" Chuck squeaked.

"Those," he answered, gesturing to her amazing cleavage.

"No."

"Well then, until you have those registered as weapons of mass stupification, you're going to have to cover up." With that, he whipped off a tablecloth and threw it over her.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. All the guys blinked and looked around in confusion, wondering what had just affected them (in more ways than one). Finally, someone noticed Sarah.

"Hey, where'd the blonde come from?"

"Who cares? Where's her friend?"

Sarah stomped her foot and fumed at everyone's disregard for her. It wasn't that she wanted to bag someone else. She was with Chuck and would never cheat or leave him/her. It was just that she was feeling threatened by Chuck's newfound femininity and wanted to reassert her own. She'd had enough of indifference in high school, and she didn't appreciate those resurging feelings now.

All of a sudden, Doug Gatz, who was the Cougars varsity football captain…and the guy all of the girls crushed on…sauntered up to her.

"Hey, Jenny. Long time no see."

"Uh, hi. I don't think we've ever talked before." Sarah was feeling surprised he finally noticed her.

"Yeah, probably. Anyways, can you get me a date with your hot brunette friend?"

Shock colored Sarah's face before she screamed in frustration.

* * *

"AAUUGH!" Sarah jolted awake with a shriek. She breathed heavily in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"Ughwazzat?" Chuck grumbled beside her, falling completely back under before he had the chance to become semi-conscious.

Sarah looked over and glomped onto him. She reveled in the feeling of his flat but toned chest. Her hand brushed lovingly along his Adam's apple. His straight and masculine silhouette. The light dusting of hair on his body and limbs. Down underneath his boxers, she gently grasped his very obviously male genitalia.

She sighed with pleasure and relief as she felt up her _boy_friend, despite that he was still insensate to the outside world. Sarah sighed and felt contented after waking up from that nightmare. Idly, she wondered what it meant now that her nightmares now consist of _that_.

* * *

"Milk?"

Sarah glared at Chuck. He held his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by that. I just poured myself a glass and I wanted to know if you wanted some, too."

She dropped the glare and sighed. "No thanks. I'd rather have some juice."

"Alright, here you go," he said as he handed her a glass. He watched her drink for a moment before he decided to enter a potential minefield. "You know, I can see that the curse is quite a touchy subject for you. But do you have to bite off everybody's head who says something vaguely cow related?"

Sarah sighed. "I know I'm being overly sensitive about it, but I just feel useless as a cow. I can't fight, I can't use any tools or weapons or whatnot. At least for Casey, people won't question a dog being anywhere. A real life cow doesn't fit in where we live and work. And the fact that it can happen almost anytime that I'm near water doesn't help."

Chuck walked around the counter and took Sarah in his arms. "Well, let's think of some good things about cows. I think cows are great because they provide a lot of goods."

"Like milk and meat. Doesn't help much in a fight," Sarah grumbled into his neck.

"With _you_ as a cow," Chuck continued undaunted. "You've got a lot of brute strength. I've seen those hooves in action, and they cause a lot of damage."

Sarah cuddled a little closer at that. "Really?" she asked with a bit of a smile.

"Really," her superhot boyfriend reassured, trailing kisses down her neck. "The element of surprise in encountering a cow in an urban environment is phenomenal. And I'm no hillbilly, but…"

Thankfully (or not, that's up to the reader), before Chuck could continue, Casey barged in. "We've got to head to Castle ASAP. The general says there is an emergency that requires our particular skill set."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Casey held up a cup. "I, um, ran out of coffee. And maple syrup. You have any?"

"Sorry, no coffee," Sarah replied. "We were going to pick some up later today. But we do have the syrup."

"Hurm," he grunted in reply. He turned around and started walking back to his place. At that moment, the curse struck again via a rake that was by the fountain. What a rake was doing there in the first place, nobody knew. The result, of course, was Casey falling into the fountain.

Casey was struggling and yapping as he tried to make his way out of the fountain. What made it difficult was that his clothes did not transform with him, so he had to wriggle out of them to get out of the fountain first.

Chuck and Sarah ran out with some hot water to turn him back. That is, Chuck ran out and Sarah hung around the doorway since she had even more of an aversion to getting wet than Chuck. Chuck dumped the hot water on Casey, turning him back into a human. A naked human.

"Shit!" Casey shouted as he tried to cover himself with his hands. He reached over and was about to grab his clothes out of the fountain but didn't want to risk transforming again. "Bartowski, get my clothes."

"I don't want to get wet either!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Dammit, give me something!"

"Well, this is new," Sarah commented on the new aspect of the curse.

Chuck whipped off his shirt and handed it to Casey. Casey held the shirt in front of his nether regions to protect what was left of his dignity. Sarah decided to get the maple syrup.

Since Casey seemed to have things more or less under control, Chuck went to get some hot water. Unfortunately, he tripped over the same rake and fell into the cold fountain water. She quickly got up and out of the fountain, sporting a brand new sex change. But not sporting a shirt, as it was currently covering Casey's pelvic area.

"Sorry Casey, but we only have chocolate syrup and honey," Sarah said as she came back holding up the aforementioned products.

At that moment, a delivery guy came in with a clipboard and brown wrapped package. He looked up, took in the scene, and let a big grin come over his face.

"I thought stuff like this only happened in pornos!"

* * *

Beckman was stone-faced upon hearing about the new curse development. "Will you hold on a minute?" she asked before terminating the feed. About a minute later, she came back on, but the look on her face gave away why she temporarily blocked the feed.

"Glad we could amuse you," Chuck deadpanned. "So what's the sitch?"

"We have reports of a computer hacker possibly accessing government databases. However, we're having trouble on determining if we're actually getting hacked."

"Guy must be good if you can't find his trace. How did you find out about this in the first place?"

Beckman displayed copies of chat records on the monitor as she continued. "A person going by the username Master_Geek, AKA Michael Arlen, has been hinting at hacking government servers."

"Are you serious?" Chuck exclaimed. Everyone looked at him in surprise at his outburst. "He's a total douchebag. Master_Geek is one of those guys that will argue over any little minutiae from any fandom. He's a canon nazi and can extensively back up any of his claims with evidence from the source material and a hell of a lot of interpretation. Just think Comic Book Guy from _The Simpsons,_ only a bit more holier-than-thou."

"It sounds like you know him," Sarah replied. She was beginning to feel a little jealous of this guy Chuck was so vehement about until she realized her feelings were unfounded. Her man was 100% straight and into her. Technically. When he was a she, did that make her a lesbian? But that wasn't entirely true since Chuck was still Chuck/male on the inside; his outside just changed. Or something. Sarah suddenly remembered why she didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

_Chuck is a straight man who is wildly in love with me. _The statement to herself made her smile. Then she realized she was missing out on the conversation.

"Well, sort of. We've gotten into a couple of online battles over a couple of issues. Namely, which _Star Trek_ captain was superior. I mean, he seriously thinks that Kirk…"

"Please," Casey gritted out while massaging his temples. "Do not talk about it. I already have a bad feeling I'm going to get more exposure to your nerd-dom than I want. And I want to hold that off as long as possible."

Beckman decided to take pity on Casey and move things along. "Well then, Chuck, seeing as you already have a prior relationship with Arlen, you will need to determine whether he has actually hacked classified files."

"Uh, I don't think he'll talk with me. We don't get along very well. He wouldn't deign to share something like that with me." Chuck paused to think the situation out. "But, I think he respects me as someone who can put up a good argument."

"Does he know what you look like…or that you're a guy?" Beckman seemed to be having trouble with her poker face lately.

Chuck sighed, as he saw where this was going. "No. My screen name is gender neutral. Why can't Sarah get him to talk?"

"Because she's not a nerd. Now, our analysts have found out Arlen will be a judge at some sort of competition at a convention called AniCon in four days. Your job is to put on a performance at the competition to get the mark's attention and from there figure out if he has knowledge he shouldn't have. Now, look at this list."

A screen on another monitor showed a list that Arlen had posted of his top femme fatales. The team looked at the list.

Chuck looked at Beckman pleadingly. "Can I be Lara Croft? Sensible clothes, sensible boots, guns?"

"No, I'm told you can't make a viable performance piece off of her character. Look again." She was not even trying to hide her smirk. Chuck looked again.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

* * *

"Dude, I'm really sorry about that," Morgan said as he read Arlen's Facebook profile. "Of all the bombastic, know-it-all, better-than-you, arrogant nerd assholes, you have to seduce Master_Geek?"

A feeling of supreme discomfort and fleeting nausea coiled in Chuck's guts. "Who says I have to seduce the guy? I just have to talk to him and try to find out if he's stealing government information."

Sarah reached over and rubbed the back of his neck comfortingly. "Sweetie, that's what seduction is all about. Using your looks and wiles to get a mark to talk without actually giving him anything. You don't actually have to sleep with him."

"Yeah, but still. Ugh."

Casey chuckled. Chuck glared at him, which increased Casey's mirth.

"You're not helping, Casey," Sarah growled.

* * *

Chuck bit out another curse when she fell over for the twelfth time. However, she was happy that Sarah was there to catch her, like always.

"Damnit, this isn't working. I'm already 6'4" and putting me in seven inch heels isn't doing anything to help my balance."

"You're right," Morgan said contemplatively. "He'll ding you for the wrong shoes. Do we have the nine inchers?"

"Right here," Sarah replied as she brandished the aforementioned torture devices.

"What? No, come on. It's hard enough walking in _these_ shoes without falling over," Chuck whined. "And my feet and back hurt from practicing in them."

"Take it like woman, Chuck" Sarah encouraged while trying not to smirk. Men never realized how bad women had it. "You have to work hard and suffer for beauty."

"We need to nail this routine perfectly to get Master_Geek interested," Morgan replied as if he was addressing the band. "And that includes costume. Now, once more from the top."

Chuck fantasized about nailing Morgan's feet into some stilettos himself. Or with them. Either or was acceptable to Chuck at this point.

* * *

Despite his vast knowledge of physics, Chuck was having a hard time figuring out how the dress was supposed to stay on her body.

"Stop trying to figure it out. Just get naked and put it on," Sarah urged.

Chuck sighed as she did what Sarah said. She took the dress and tried her best to contort herself into the small strip of fabric that would actually go around her.

"Sarah, how is this top part supposed to stay on? I'm kind of nervous that in the middle of my performance, this whole section is going to flop down and I'll kill a whole lot of fellow nerds with a wardrobe malfunction."

"Relax. That's what fashion industry strength double stick tape is for," Sarah replied as she brandished the adhesive device. She seemed to be having a lot more fun playing dress-up with Chuck than Chuck was. "Now, this top portion is supposed to leave nothing to the imagination, so I have to follow this diagram to drape and tape it correctly to give the right effect."

"The dress comes with instructions?" Chuck groaned. She still was not getting how women could find this stuff fun.

* * *

"Chuck, you're still not nailing it. You have to do it just like she does in the scene. Right now, you look all awkward and wobbly," Morgan criticized as he looked back at the computer screen to compare the two performances.

"I _am _awkward and wobbly. If you're such a damn expert, why don't _you _come up here and do it? I'm still learning to walk _normally_ in nine-inch heels, let alone slinking along a runway like a supermodel."

Sarah came up and helped Chuck back into place. "It's alright, Chuck. Remember, you just have to lean back a lot and maintain good posture for this to go off."

"But it feels so unnatural, like I'm going to fall backwards. And my feet are killing me. Can't I sit down for a few minutes?"

"Quit whining and woman up, Bartowski," Casey jeered from the sidelines. "I know you have it in you. You probably don't even have to dig that deep to bring out your full lady powers to pull this off."

"Considering how the curse works, I'm wondering what would happen if I called your attention to the open bottle of water right next to you."

Casey did a double take and jumped out of his seat directly into an agent walking behind him holding a glass of refreshingly cold water. Furious yapping could be heard from somewhere behind the table.

Chuck watched the scene with fascination. "You know, I don't think the regular rules of physics apply when the curse is involved."

"C'mon, Chuck, let's take it from the top again," Sarah soothed. "Remember, you are a classic femme fatale incarnate. You know you are unattainable by anyone else, and most of the poor guys in the audience aren't worth your time. Now, do it again, maintain your balance, and sex it up."

* * *

"So you interact with these audience plants, and Arlen should be seated here," Casey said as he pointed out the correct spots on the diagram. "The plant at this table should help you down, you do your thing and then move onto Arlen at the next table."

"Wait, who's at this table?"

"I don't know, yet. Just do your thing at that table. Are we clear?"

"Yeah. I hope this goes better than I expect."

* * *

Sarah sighed as she leaned back against Chuck in the bathtub. The next day was the performance, and the whole team was feeling nervous. They had been working hard for the last couple of days and were taking the time now to relax and unwind. However, Chuck was still very nervous.

"I'm going to mess up. Despite the beauty boot camp, I just know I'm going to flub this up," Chuck muttered into her hair.

"You're going to be fine, Chuck. Just relax, focus on your character, and act out the scene. You have gotten a lot better in the small amount of time we've had to prepare, so keep those gains in mind." Sarah nuzzled Chuck's neck, and he smiled. "Trust me, I think you're ready."

* * *

"An additional three points off on her hair being magenta instead of pink, and five more points for the wrong drums. And a final five points for the fact that I hate Jem and The Holograms." Arlen finished ravaging the performance on his scoring sheet and put it into the stack of acts already performed.

He leaned back, took a swig of Dr. Pepper, and grabbed the scorecard for the next performance. The name of who was performing caused him to raise his eyebrow.

"So, we finally meet, Chief Tron." Arlen crushed the can in his hand and dramatically flourished his pen. "I'm ready to crush you." In the back of his mind, he was kind of disappointed nobody noticed the masterful, super-villainous mini speech he just gave.

A spotlight appeared on the blue curtain and long and slender leg stepped out. With the appearance of the leg, a pair of breasts in profile peeked out as well.

_You had plenty money in 1922_

The curtains then parted, and a tall redhead in a sparkling red dress, gloves the perfect shade of purple, and killer heels slinked out with her hands on her hips. A jazz band was on the stage playing backup.

_You let other women make a fool of you_

She turned and strutted to the side of the stage.

_Why don't you do right_

She shimmied down the wall, giving a come hither look with one eye. The other one was behind a veil of luxuriant red hair. Arlen's mind had gone blank and his eyes were wide with the perfect embodiment of femme fatale made flesh on stage.

_Like some other men do?_

She slinked over to the other side of the stage and shoved back a guy who was getting too close with one foot.

_Get out of here _

_Get me some money too._

_Chief Tron?_ Arlen couldn't believe it as the fiery chanteuse started to catwalk down the runway in the middle of the room. Her hands were on her hips and she was exuding this confidence that told everyone in the room she knew she was too hot for them.

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago_

_You wouldn't be wandering now from door to door_

One of the guys in the audience stood up and tried to get closer to the beauty on the stage. She put her hand on his head and gently forced him back into his seat.

_Why don't you do right, _

_Like some other men do?_

The end of the runway didn't stop her. Instead, she took a step onto a table in front of her. The guy who was sitting there flashed Arlen a brief but excited look before offering his hand to help her down. She trailed a gloved finger along the guy's shoulder as she stepped behind him. Chief Tron then pinched his cheeks and jiggled them.

_Get out of here_

The redheaded beauty whipped a napkin off the table and used it to rub his hair. She dropped it in his lap and moved on.

_Get me some money too._

_Get out of here _

She walked over to Arlen and sat in his lap. Arlen was too transfixed by the red goddess snaking one hand under his lapel to be worried about any physical reactions she might notice. Chief Tron removed his hat and leaned her face closer to his. He felt himself drawn to kiss her but was thwarted when she shoved his hat back in his face.

_Get me some money too._

Arlen was fumbling with his hat when she got out of his lap and walked around behind him, letting one delicate finger trail across his shoulders. He felt a shudder go through him at the concept of a woman as gorgeous as her willingly touching him.

_Why don't you do right_

Chief Tron sat on the stage in front of Arlen, crossing legs that went for miles. She was perfectly silhouetted by the light, which Arlen only vaguely noticed aside from the fact she had a nearly impossible body. A thrill of excitement coursed through him when she rolled over on all fours in front of him and grabbed his tie.

_Like some other men do?_

She pulled him roughly towards her, holding out the last syllable of the song as she let his tie slide between her fingers before she got up and strutted away. When she reached the main stage area, the blue curtains fell closed to shield the divine redhead from the unworthy mortals in the audience.

Through Arlen's unmoving shock, he realized he was giving her a standing ovation. As the dazzle faded away, looked down and saw she had left something in his pocket. Specifically, a room number and key. He smiled in giddiness at the realization she obviously wanted to sleep with him. That was quickly followed by extreme nervousness and anxiety because she wanted to sleep with him.

"Well, either way, you get perfect 10's, Mrs. Rabbit."

* * *

Arlen managed to walk suavely a couple of steps before he giddily raced down the hall to the room that was on the paper that Chief Tron slipped him. He suddenly stopped a couple of feet away and composed himself before sauntering the last few steps to appear calm, collected, and in control.

Before he knocked, he checked his supplies. _A bouquet of flowers he found in a flower shop downstairs. The room key. And a box of condoms he was raring to use_. Wiping the dumb grin on his face and trying to look debonair…and failing at it, he almost knocked.

_Wait a minute, she handed me a room key. Does that mean she just wants me to go in? Should I make my presence known? Or would it be more manly and exciting if I just went in like I owned the place? _

Deciding to just barge in, he threw the door open. His breath was taken away by the sight of Jessica Rabbit standing in the middle of the room holding a mirror in front of her. She turned it so she saw him behind her in the reflection.

"Why, Master_Geek I presume? I hope I didn't give the wrong impression the other day." She turned partway toward him, showcasing the outline of her body.

"Oh, just call me Michael. Master_Geek is for online only. And I don't know what impression you are talking about, but all is forgiven." He swallowed and felt his nervousness rising. Arlen just hoped he could keep it together long enough to score.

"When we were discussing whether more people would buy Apple laptops if they were in the same price range as most Windows computers. I believe you called me a simple-minded plebeian and I called you a stuck-up yuppie. Those were the nicest insults, anyway."

"What? Oh, er, water under the bridge." Arlen wasn't exactly paying attention to what she was saying; just the way the dress was hugging her body. He doubted she was wearing any underwear since the slit in her skirt went all the way to her hip.

He took it as a signal she wanted to have sex immediately when she threw herself on the bed. In reality, Chuck had stumbled when she tried to move, but she was able to save the sexy image when she ended up lounging seductively on the bed. She decided to mimic a pose Sarah had done the night before. Given the expression on Arlen's face, it seemed to work.

"I'm so glad, Michael. I don't want there to be any animosity between us. It's so hard to find a guy so willing to speak with me like a fellow nerd instead of some dumb, shallow bimbo. I know that I can talk to you like an equal on such heady topics." Suddenly, Chuck flipped over onto her back and gracefully pointed her leg up in the air.

"Sure, talk," Arlen drooled as his higher cognitive processes began shutting down.

_Uh oh, I think I'm overdoing it. I should scale back the sexy._ Chuck was broken out of her thoughts when Arlen threw himself onto the bed beside her.

"You know what? We've talked too much," he sleazily said as he plopped a hand on her leg.

Chuck _eeped_ and jumped out of bed. "No, seriously. I wanted to talk about a rumor that your hacking skills can be counted as the best. The other night I was chatting with…"

"Sure, they're fine. I get it! You're playing hard-to-get, right? Well, come here!" He lunged again at Chuck, who leapt to the side and ended up on the floor.

_Holy crap! He's really trying to get into my pants. Not like I'm wearing pants or underwear right now. I've got to refocus him._

"Hey, seriously. I want to know if…" Chuck was cut off when Arlen made another lunge at her, giggling in the process.

"Oh, I get it. You're Catwoman and I'm Batman trying to apprehend you. Let's see if my role playing skills translate from the computer to the bedroom."

"Seriously, what happened? Whenever we happen upon each other online, you're all too eager to get into a debate or brag about your knowledge or anything else."

"That's before I knew you were Jessica Rabbit come to life! Now I'm horny, so let's see if we can get this going on. Are you as excited about sleeping together as I am?"

Chuck suddenly had a newfound sympathy for Sarah having to go through situations like this for many years. _I've got to take control of the situation. He has a one track mind about everything, so I just have to do something major to switch tracks._

"Not really. Damn it, you are so difficult to talk to. First when we were strangers on line, and now when we are face to face. Now listen. I have a proposition for you."

"I have a proposition for you, too. Actually I have a couple of positions for you."

Being overt in her desire to change the subject wasn't working since Arlen seemed intent on only one thing. Chuck decided to divert him with blunt force trauma.

"I COMPLETELY SUPPORT GEORGE LUCAS' CHANGES TO THE ORIGINAL _STAR WARS_ TRILOGY!"

She struck paydirt. Arlen's face changed from sleazy to shock, to horror, and then to anger. "Excuse me? Just what is this heresy you speak of?"

* * *

Casey and Sarah watched the feeds in another room in the hotel. Sarah nervously watched Chuck dodge the advances of her amorous mark. Casey couldn't help but giggle. Strange, but true.

Sarah looked on in confusion as they had quite a heated argument about _Star Wars_.

Sarah turned to Casey. "Are you getting any of this?"

"No, thank God."

* * *

"I'm not saying that they're good, just that I respect his drive to fully achieve his vision!"

"But maybe he should respect his own property enough not to muck it up like that! I hate him for his transgressions against the most revered movies of the _Star Wars_ franchise. But I don't expect you to understand the complexities of the argument." Arlen sighed dramatically and flopped down in a chair.

Chuck narrowed her eyes at the insinuation. "Just what do you mean that you don't expect me to understand the argument."

"The fact that you are a bodacious babe instantly negates any credibility you may have as a geek...No offense."

"Oh yeah? How about this for geek cred: three weeks ago I hacked into the Department of Justice to erase a couple of citations I have." Chuck flashed a daring smirk at Arlen, hoping he would rise to a game of one upmanship. She was not disappointed.

"Really? That's all you got? Well, for the past couple of weeks I've been hacking into the IRS to create a lot of irregularities in George Lucas' bank accounts and tax records. Now it seems like he is quite a fan of a couple of anti-American groups."

Chuck blinked in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Because he deserves to pay for his crimes against geek-dom! And don't get me started on his treatment of Indiana Jones."

Was that it? Did they get what they needed from Arlen? Chuck knew she had to play it cool. She fixed a wanton gaze on Arlen. "Hold on a sec. I'm going to downstairs and get another box of condoms. Maybe a bottle from the bar. All this debating is really turning me on."

Chuck sprinted out of the door as best as she could, leaving a befuddled but hopeful Arlen behind.

* * *

"So is that enough to bust him? I mean, it's not really something we deal with regularly."

Chuck, Casey, and Sarah were talking to Beckman in the hallway outside the ballroom where the convention was taking place.

"We'll arrest him and turn him over to the IRS to deal with. That should about do it for this mission," Beckman replied.

"That 's kind of disappointing," Casey said. "I was hoping for a little more action. Seems like a waste of a mission to end up turning it over to a bunch of pencil pushers."

"General," Chuck started. "Just talking freely here, but there didn't seem to be too much of an operation. I mean, the grounds for investigating Arlen were kind of flimsy. Why was it up to us to do this?"

At that moment, a teenage boy came up to Beckman. "Thanks for bringing me here, Auntie Diane. I really enjoyed the convention. I got a ton of swag from the booths, and the show was great, too. Jessica Rabbit actually came to my table and did her bit with me. I helped her down and she pinched my cheeks and played with my napkin, just like in the movie."

"Well, she is actually an employee of mine and is right behind you," Beckman said while smiling fondly at the teen.

He turned around and his eyes bugged out. Considering Chuck was 6'4" prior to the 9" heels he was wearing, the teen's line-of-sight came to her well endowed chest.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked Chuck with his eyes still glued onto what was right in front of him.

"No," Chuck said. "But I do have a girlfriend." She put her arm around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah snuggled into Chuck and gave the teen a triumphant look.

"Aw," he said in disappointment before the image clicked in. "Hot."

"Permission to speak freely, General?" Casey whispered to Beckman while taking her off to the side. He plowed on. "Is this whole mission just an excuse to fulfill your nephew's wet dream?"

Beckman was offended. "Colonel Casey! I am a general of the NSA and tasked with using our resources for the protection of our country." She glanced around for anybody within earshot before she leaned in closer to Casey. "And as a high-ranking general with a lot of power and clout, I am occasionally allowed to use our resources for personal use."

_A/N 2: Want to see what Chuck did? Just go to Youtube and look up Jessica Rabbit._


End file.
